Strength
Strength is a player's power in melee combat. As a player raises their Strength level, they can deal more damage against opponents. Fighting aggressively To increase a player's Strength level, they must choose the "aggressive" attack style. To do this, a player has to click on the image with the two swords beside the menu that shows their skills. This menu is called the "attack style menu". The player can then click on the attack style that says "aggressive" in brackets. While fighting aggressively, players will hit for greater damage more often then they would when fighting accurately or defensively. Because of this, Strength is a very popular skill, as many players want to hit hard. Experience A formula is used that decides how much experience a player obtains when fighting aggressively. If a player hits an opponent, whatever damage they deal is multiplied by 4 and given to the player's strength skill. For example, if a player hits a 1, then they will receive 4 Strength experience. Some experience is also given to a player's Hitpoints level when they deal damage. If a player hits an opponent, whatever damage they deal is multiplied by 1.33 and given to their Hitpoints. For example, if a player hits a 1, then they will receive 1.33 Hitpoints experience, in addition to the 4 experience in strength. If a player fights with the "controlled" attack style, then whatever damage they deal will be multiplied by 1.33 and given to the player's Strength, Attack, Defence, and Hitpoints level. Strength Bonus Some weapons have a "strength bonus" which can be seen in the equipment menu, beside the inventory menu. This strength bonus can allow players to deal more damage. The more powerful weapons such as the two handed swords or battleaxes have a high strength bonus, while the weaker weapons such as daggers and swords have a lower strength bonus. Also, the higher the metal, the better strength bonus. For example, a rune two-handed sword has a higher strength bonus than an adamant two-handed sword. Strength is also now required to wield Halberds, Granite shields as well as a few of the weapons in Barrows equipment. It is also a necessary stat in several Agility shortcuts along with other skills and quests. Other Strength Bonuses *An Amulet of Fury gives a strength bonus of +8. *An Amulet of Glory gives a strength bonus of +6. *An Amulet of Power gives a strength bonus of +6. *An Amulet of Strength gives a strength bonus of +10. *A Berserker helm gives a strength bonus of +3. *A Berserker ring gives a strength bonus of +4. *Climbing boots give a strength bonus of +2. *Defenders give a strength bonus up to +5 with Rune defender. *A Fighter torso gives a strength bonus of +4. *The Fire cape gives a strength bonus of +4. *A Helm of Neitiznot gives a strength bonus of +3. *A Toktz-Ket-Xil (obsidian shield) gives a strength bonus of +5. *Metal gloves from Recipe for Disaster quest give a good strength bonus up to +12 with Barrows gloves. *Rune boots give a strength bonus of +2. Quests The following quests give strength experience upon completion. * Indicates that this is optional. Weapons *Granite maul - Requires level 50 Strength and level 50 Attack to wield. *Obsidian maul - Requires level 60 Strength to wield. *All Halberds - All halberds require a Strength level equal to the Attack level required to wield. **Ex. The Dragon Halberd requires level 60 Attack and Strength. Temporary boosts *Strength potion - Boosts Strength level by 3 to 12; amount depends on player's Strength level, (12.5 percent) *Combat potion - Boosts Strength level by 3 to 12; amount depends on player's Strength level. Also boosts Attack at the same time. (12.5 percent for both). *Super strength potion - Boosts Strength level by 5 to 19; amount depends on player's Strength level (20 percent). *Zamorak potion - Boosts Strength level by 2 to 13; amount depends on player's Strength level. *When "Dharoking" with a full Dharok set, players can lower their Hitpoints to where they are nearly dead, such as having less than 10 hp left. Doing so greatly increases their Strength, allowing them to deal massive damage, upwards of 80 if they are lucky. *Prayer - Burst of Strength, Superhuman Strength and Ultimate Strength boost Strength level by 5%, 10% and 15% respectively. *Black mask - When equipped, boosts strength level by 15%; amount depends on player's Strength level. Also boosts Attack at the same time. Only works while fighting monsters that have been assigned to you by a Slayer Master. *Dragon Battleaxe special attack - Boosts your Strength level by 20%. However it also lowers your Magic, Attack, Range, and Defence level by 10%. Drains 100 percent of your special attack bar. Category:Skills Category:Combat